Hersey's Kiss
by Dazed Blue
Summary: AU. Toushiro finds Easter egg hunting pointless but Momo doesn't. To change his mind, she gave him a kiss.


**AU. and i don't own characters too. :I**

* * *

Today was Easter, a day filled with excitement for all little kids wanting to find their eggs hidden everywhere. Bushes, trees, grass, everywhere. But the problem is, there's a limited amount of eggs hidden.

Despite everyone being around the ages of 7 to 12 and assuming to be too mature for egg hunting, everyone was highly competitive for those wonderfully colorful eggs.

All except one boy who watched from a distance was a scoff, and a scowl on his adorable face. "What a bunches of losers, what's so great about finding a plastic egg?" He questioned but he expected no answer. To his surprise, there was a girl nearby who happened to hear him,"There's not just plastic eggs! There's eggs filled with goodies!"

The boy, Toshiro Hitsugaya, whipped his head around towards the incongruous* girl who tilted her head and beamed a smile towards him. He felt his cheeks reddening but it was ephemeral*. He refused to acknowledge the sensation. He didn't want to be beaten by this girl's logic. He was a prodigy he'd been told. To lose a verbal fight to a girl was beyond shame, much less scarring his title.

"Those goodies will make you fat. DO you wanna get fat?" He bluntly asked. The girl shrugged nonchalantly, not minding the coldness his tone possessed and replied in her own blithe way,"They're good. Especially the ones filled with chocolate kisses!"

Toushiro shook his head. How old was this girl? She seemed short yet older than she looked. Well, at least to him. Compared to the other grown up kids, she looked childish. Toushiro couldn't quite guess if she was older or younger than him. Curiosity got the better of him.

"How old are you?"

Taken back by the sudden question the girl blinked. "Eh?"

Toushiro shook his head, was she stupid? She had to be younger.

"How-old-are-you?" He asked the same question by more slowing and sounds out the syllables for the girl to comprehend. It worked like a charm.

"Oh! I'm 12. How old are you?"

He gaped at her. She's 12 and she was doing this pointless Easter egg hunting? Her age was the maximum of the age limit. Snapping out of his trance, he was ready to insult her for doing something so stupid. But remembering it was her turn to interrogate him, it'll only be fair if he answered back.

"I'm 9. And i don't even participate in this crap."

The girl tilt her head once more,"Why? This is fun."

"What is? Looking for eggs? You can just easily find them in Wal-mart or something."

The girl let out a mirthful laugh, rendering the boy speechless to wonder what he had said that was so funny.

"I'm Momo Hinamori! Nice to meet you!" She offered her hand like a professional business woman offering her hand to seal the deal. Toushiro looked at her hand and just muttered,"Whatever." Then he walked away from that girl, not wanting to be caught with such a strange girl.

However, Momo didn't let him off so easily. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away from you." He casually replied, not bothering to glance at her.

"Hey! It won't be fun like that! You should join me in hunting for eggs! Yeah!" Suddenly, Toushiro's hand was unexpectedly grabbed by Momo with a force he didn't realize she had possess and was being what could be called _girlhanded_ off to god knows where Momo was dragging him and his futile resistance.

"H-Hey! Stop!"

"No! Not till you find me some eggs!"

Eventually Momol released her grasp on his hand which Toushiro thankfully appreciated. He didn't want a red mark to be left on his hand like that, only to be question by his friends, Ichigo and Renji mainly, if a girl had done that. He shuddered at the thought. It'd be a secret he wouldn't say.

"There!" Momo pointed towards a tree and for what Toushiro saw, there was a egg beside the tree stump with all its colorful glory. It was a hard one to spot, the vivid green pattern with tiny printed light green flowers that adorn across the side and onto the top made it also seem camouflaged perfectly with the luscious green grass.

He had to admit, he was impressed with her eye sight.

"Come on! We have to get that egg before anyone else gets it!" Momo frantically regain grasp of Toushiro's hands and clamped hard so he couldn't slip out of her grasp. He grudgingly followed her towards the egg.

But then right on clue, a stubby li' chubby boy rolled out from the bush nearby and grabbed the egg.

"Hey!" Momo exclaimed as she saw the boy claim the egg and looked at them victoriously. "We saw that first!" Hint, notice the _'we'._

"Yeah? Well i got it first." The boy snobbishly said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I-I-", Momo had a conflicted look, her eyebrows scrunched up while she was debating her next move, Toushiro looked at her. Then he looked at the chubby kid. He didn't like the look on Momo's face. Somehow her look incite* him to do something. But he didn't want to intrude in the conversation just yet, he was anticipating Momo's next move.

He heard her sigh. "...Nothing."

The chubby boy smirked,"Just as i thought." Then he turned around and got ready to continue his egg search.

"Wait."

Momo and the chubby boy looked at Toushiro. Toushiro sighed inwardly at Momo, concluding that not only was she incongruous* but she was also Innocuous*. If Momo had just pushed the chubby boy over, the boy would have had a hard time getting up thus allowing Momo to take the egg and run away with it.

But seeing how things turned out, that didn't happen.

Quickly Toushiro played his scenario he imagined in his head except replacing Momo, he put himself to do her job. The chubby fell onto the ground with a thud and an 'ow' and before he could get back up onto his stubby legs, Toushiro grabbed the egg that fell out of his grasp and this time, dragged Momo to follow him.

"H-hey! We can't just leave him like that!" Momo struggled to release herself from Toushiro's intense grip, she looked back at the fallen boy who was still trying to get up and felt the pang on guilt in her chest.

"S-stop!"

Toushiro lets out an irritable sigh and a scowl appeared on his way but nerveless, he let go. "What?" He snapped. She was so fastidious*. She wanted the egg, he got the egg. What's wrong now?

"I feel bad for that boy, you was so mean shiro-chan! You pushed him." She accused and pouted at him. Toushiro cocked an eyebrow at her, Shiro-chan? Mean? There was something definitely wrong.

"Now you look here-", Toushiro was ready to rant off but stopped himself before he could when Momo looked at him gloomily. This girl was really getting on Toushiro's nerves.

But he stopped him self again when a smile broke out on her smile and she whispered gently," But i guess i should thank Shiro-chan, he got me the egg."

Damn straight he did.

Toushiro felt himself engulfed into Momo as she enveloped him into a hug. His senses were overwhelmed by the smell of peaches, he inwardly laughed. Her name practically was 'peach' in Japanese.

Finally letting go, Momo skipped happily towards where the rest of the crowd is. But before she did, she took the egg from Toushiro's hand without any objections and found a piece of candy inside.

It was a heresy chocolate Kiss.

Momo gasped. "Wow! This is the best goodie that's out in the eggs." She picked up the tip of the curvy triangular shaped piece, admiring it. Toushiro looked at it and just saw a white foiled triangular shaped piece, nothing that was worth admiring. Apparently, he hadn't been too keen about what was on the inside to admire.

"Here! You take it, it's only fair since you got it." Momo smiled and held the chocolate kiss in her palm, stretched outwards for him to take.

Not auguring but looking at her bewilderingly, he took it.

Toushiro unwrapped the piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth. Even his young 9 years old prodigy mind couldn't describe the sensation his taste bubs were having. It was all too sweet and overwhelming to find the words to describe, all that there was to focus on was the taste that lingered and pleasured his mouth.

"Mhmm."

Momo laughed,"See? Isn't it good? That's why these eggs are worth searching for!" From that point, after tasting the sweet little piece of chocolate, Toushiro couldn't agree more.

* * *

Toushiro's front door opened and there came in Toushiro, with his silvery-white hair tousled messily and hint of traces of dirt in it from all the ground sliding he did. His cloths were in the same shape, once clean in the morning now had grass stains everywhere and mud stains. He was certainly going to be derided* if his friends saw him now. But for now, his mom was in disbelief.

"What happened to you, Toushiro?"

Toushiro only grinned, "Nothing, except i had a kiss today!"

"...WHAT?"

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it? Today is Easter so that kinda explains this fanfiction's theme. It was my inspiration. **

**And therefore, Happy Easter everyone! :)**

**I hope you guys noticed throughout the story that there were '*' meaning that the word before it was an SAT word i used to help myself understand and comprehend it to enhance my vocabulary. Haha, i had a goal to use those words and make a story with them, so how did i do with that?**

**Feedback would be amazzinngggg. :D  
**


End file.
